1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stabilized jack stands. In particular, it relates to a system for stabilizing a jack stand for raising a motor vehicle.
Difficulties arise in using jack stands to support a vehicle which has been raised for maintenance purposes or other work. Sometimes the vehicle may be moved inadvertently and the jack stand structure is not sufficiently stabilized to prevent tipping. This can result in dangerous consequences, such as the entire motor vehicle falling to the ground and this can cause injury or worse to persons close by the raised vehicle.
There is a need to provide a system and method for stabilizing jack stands and other devices in a manner which would more likely prevent unauthorized, unintended tipping of the jack stand rom a vertical position in which it is supporting a vehicle or the like.
2. General Background and State of the Art
According to the invention, there is provided a stabilizer for a vehicle jack stand. The jack stand includes at least one vertically directed leg for location on a foot or base. There is an extendible portion for supporting a vehicle chassis. The leg defines a peripheral area relative to the foot. There is also provided an engagement element which is separable from the leg, and which is for adjustably securing the foot to the leg. The engagement element extends to an area beyond the peripheral area of the leg.
In a preferred form of the invention, the foot is a plate for location on the side of the leg opposite to the portion that is for supporting the vehicle or the like.
The leg preferably has a side profile extending from a wider portion adjacent to the foot and a narrower portion toward the extendable portion of the jack stand. The cross-sectional profile of the leg when viewed from below, namely from the location adjacent to the foot, includes at least two inter-engaging walls and the engagement element interfaces with the two walls. Preferably there are at least four inter-engaging walls defining four corners and at least four engagement members interfacing with the four corners.
There is adjustment means for locating the separable engagement means, and the adjustment means is capable of location in different selected positions on the foot.
In yet a preferred form of the invention there are slots for receiving a shank of a bolt extending between the engagement means and the foot. A nut for securing the bolt thereby locks the engagement means with the foot in a selected position in this slot.
The foot is preferably cross-sectionally square and the slots extend from a position from the corners of the square towards the center of the foot element.
The invention is now further described with reference to the accompanying drawings which are illustrative only.